Quasar Estes
“I AM THE TRUE CONSPIRATOR… QUASAR ESTES…” —Quasar Estes' introduction is the true identity of the Dark Lord Aldrych and the King of the Forbidden Gods. Appearance Quasar Estes is an extremely colossal humanoid being with whitish-silver hides with several dark-red accents and lines and spikes on his shoulders, arms and claws, along with red glowing eyes and two black demonic horns. Personality Background Origins Kaiju World War: Part 1 Taigaia vs. Senryuukaku Young Braves Brigade Kaiju World War: Part 2 Abilites Being an entity who is above the Forbidden Gods as a higher and more powerful existence, his presence alone unleashes absolute terror to those unprepared to face him. The fact stems from the being of Quasar Estes as a Final God, putting his power levels at a multiversal scale, and a very powerful one at that, possibly almost at the level of Ygso'Gurath. * Superhuman Physical Characteristics - Quasar Estes is physically much stronger, faster and durable than all the Forbidden Gods combined. * Nigh-Omniscience - * Abstract Existence - Even as an agent of the Final Gods who embodies the existence of the Forbidden Gods, he can be constantly resurrected by his superiors and even multiplied many times. * Higher-Dimensional Existence - * Transcendental Immortality - * High-Godly Regeneration - He is capable of regenerating after being erased from nonexistence alongside the entire Multiverse across past, present and future. * Acausality - Final Gods are naturally born beyond time and do not perceive it linearly, being completely unaffected by the collapse of the Multiverse across past, present and future. * Reality Warping - * Space-Time Manipulation - As a Final God, he is capable of maintaining the existence of the very concept of time across infinity, and of overwriting universes and their past and future with new ones containing different laws. * Magic Law Manipulation - * Matter Manipulation - * Soul Manipulation - Quasar is capable of sealing, stealing or destroying souls with normal attacks, as well as absorbing them and collecting the populations of entire cities to turn them into energy. * Fate Manipulation - Quasar, as a Final God, is not bound by fate and can warp destiny at his will. * Absorption - * Life and Death Manipulation - Capable of instantly killing comparable entities through the act of pointing at their direction, while completely bypassing both magical and innate resistances) * Mind Manipulation - He is able to warp and manipulate the minds and consciousnesses of weaker-willed beings to do his bidding. Superior to Forbidden Gods who can completely brainwash most of the population of entire planets or bring them into insanity or total mental destruction with their presence or the realization of their existences alone. * Telepathy - * Teleportation - * Possession - The consciousness of Aldrych's was entirely Quasar's, possessing him to the point where Aldrych and Quasar's souls become one. * Poison Manipulation - * Power Nullification - By sealing his opponents, Quasar Estes can completely negate all powers and abilities from them, even forcing them of their kaiju transformations. * Void Manipulation - Those far weaker than Quasar Estes can completely destroy beings of nothingness with nothing but normal attacks, and control the primordial void of nothingness that consumes and erases everything that comes in contact with it. * Primordial Darkness Manipulation * Energy Manipulation * Probability Manipulation - * Durability Negation - * Resistance to Conceptual Manipulation - Weapons Quasar Estes' primary weapons he always carries with him are the Spears of Longinus and Cassius. They are both gigantic golden forked spears that also act as axes. * - * - Attacks Quasar has several very powerful attacks such as: * - * - * - Quasar screeches, He then throws his Spear of Longinus into the air. While up in the air, the Spear glows and multiplies into millions of such, raining down upon his opponents. Constant bombardment from the Spears then bursts into an enormous explosion. * - Quasar howls in an earth-shattering voice, The Legendary Forbidden then channels his energies on both his Spears and crosses them up above his head, with a massive orb of dark energies and ancient text around it. Afterwards, four gigantic beams, protruded from the spears like a cross, are unleashed at his enemies, utterly destroying them after being engulfed in an astronomical explosion powerful enough to wipe an entire continent off the surface of the planet. Quotes * (Introducing words) * * * (Referring to Metatrovorius) * * (Being defeated) * (Dying words) Gallery Illustrations Quasar Estes.jpg|Character illustration Quasar_Estes_artwork.jpg|Artwork by shosuke Screenshots Quasar_confronts_the_kaiju.png Quasar Estes 2.png Quasar Estes 3.png Quasar Estes 4.png Army_of_Quasars.png|Multiple Quasar Estes's created by Quasarmageddon Chaos Trivia * Since the Final Gods are based on the Outer Gods of the Cthulhu Mythos, given his activities and relationship with them, Quasar Estes is most likely based on Nyarlathotep. Even in Kaiju World War: Part 2, Quasar implies that he is also Nyarlathotep, donning a name that mortals don't use. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Gods Category:Forbidden Gods Category:Final Gods Category:Villains Category:Deceased